Silver Cats
by ShikiUploadz
Summary: What if the MC were a part of a group of thieves called the Silver Cats? What if the MC weren't a museum curator? What if the MC and the other White Foxes were the Black Foxes Childhood Friends? What if the MC weren't even the MC at all! (I mean as the ONLY MC!)
1. Character Introduction

Okay, before we get this started, I know this is plot is a bit cliche but thank you for deciding to read my Fanfiction!

This is my first Fan-Fic so please bear with me!

_Character Introductions___

*****The Hacker*****

**Name:** Hitomi Yukimura (_Hee-Toe-Mee Yue-Kii-Mur-Ah)_

**Age: **23

**Day Job: **Programmer

**Height: **5'8

**Sayings: **Go away...  
**Weaknesses: **Socializing/Social Gatherings

**Personality: **Kuudere

**Advantages: **Technical Skills, Speed

_Hair: _Raven Hair

_Hair Length:_ Covers the top half of back

_Eyes:_ Deep Blue and Yellow (_Usually wears yellow contacts_)

_Casual Clothing:_

-No-Sleeve White Ruffled Shirt

-Black Mini Skirt

-White High Knee Socks

-Black Bow Flats

-Black Blazer

_Thief Clothing:_

**-**Grey Tank Top

-Black Long Sleeve Hoodie (Unzipped)

-Black Leggings

-Black Sneakers

-Black Fingerless Gloves with Silver Cat Emblem

_Work Clothes:_

_-_Light Purple T-Shirt

-Long Jeans

-White Flats

*****The Boss*****

**Name: **Ritsuko Kaiba (_Reet-Sue-Ko Kai-Ba_)

**Age: **30

**Day Job: **Business-Woman

**Height: **5'11

**Sayings: **Hey guys! (Guys is basically the modernized term of man AKA mankind AKA people. So don't even message me about it.)

**Weaknesses: **Always getting teased

**Personality: **Lazy/Carefree on the outside but is actually serious and is a worrywort (Reminds you of someone in MPD: Close to you anyone?)

**Advantages: **? (Sorry Boss, Its to keep you mysterious!)

_Hair: _Brown Bob

_Eyes: _Brown

_Casual Clothing:_

_-_Yellow T-Shirt

-Jeans

-Tennis Shoes

_Thief Clothing:_

_-_Turtle Neck Top

-Black Jeans

-Black Fingerless Gloves with Silver Car Emblem

_Work Clothes:_

_-_Business Suit

*****Master of Disguise*****

**Name: **Akatsuki Sumire (_Uh-Kahts-Ki Sue-Meer_)  
**Age:** 21

**Day Job: **Hostess

**Height: **5'4

**Sayings: **.../I'm not tiny...

**Weaknesses: **Cannot hold her liquor

**Personality: **Dandere

**Advantages: **Lying, Getting Information, Identifying Counterfeits

_Hair: _Wavy Brown

_Hair Length:_ 1/3 Back

_Eyes: _Amethyst

_Casual Clothing:_

_-_Denim Jacket

_-_White Layered Tulle Skirt

-Amber Cowboy Boots

_Thief Clothing:_

_-_Black Tank Top

-Zipped Black Jacket

-Black Leggings

-Grey Denim Shorts

Work Clothes:

-Black Dress

-White Blazer

-Black Flats

*****Leader/Sniper*****

**Name: **Kanon Kazuko (_Kayn-Nin Kaw-Zu-Koh)_  
**Age: **24

**Day Job: **Musician

**Height:** 5'7

**Sayings: **Not my problem.

**Weaknesses: **Bugs

**Personality: **Clumsy, Positive, and Straightforward used on stage and to fans, but is a lazy genius who doesn't want to be dragged into stuff

**Advantages: **Fans, Excessive Planning, Good Hearing

_Hair: _Brown

_Hair Length: _2 1/2 inches below shoulders

_Eyes: _Emerald Green

_Casual Clothing:_

-Long Denim Jeans

-Floral Runched Scarf

-Grey Tank Top

-Amber Leather Jacket

-Diba Ryder Scandal (High Heels)

_Thief Clothing_:

-Black Oversized Sweater

-Black Jeans

-Black Converse

-Black Fingerless Gloves with silver Cat Emblem

Work Clothes:

-Grey Off The Shoulder Top

-Light Grey Ripped Jeans

-Classic Grey Pastry Sneakers


	2. 1 A Familiar Face

_Chapter 1~_

**Hitomi's POV:**

"Haaaah" I yawned.

Akatsuki gave me her usual emotionless stare. " Stop yawning...It's going to make me yawn too..."

"I can't help it..I've been on the computer for days..." I said stretching.

"Kanon...can I just go take a break now...?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure...once you're done." She said from said simply.

I sighed for the millionth time. I had been on the computer for the past few days locating the whereabouts of the Japanese Leonardo De Vinci's painting of the Golden Camelia.

_Click. Click. Click._

All you can hear is the sond of my keyboard clicking.

"There!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked tilting her head.

"Found the painting." I said looking up from the computer screen.

"Obviously. She meant WHERE is it?" Kanon said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. Anyway, the painting is being kept

in an art dealer's safehouse and it's going to be sold in the black market in a week." I said I was was standing up.

"Where are you going Tomi? Akatsuki asked in a curious kid voice.

"First of all, don't act like a kid. Your a grown adult. Second of all, Don't call me that. And finally, going for a walk." I said exasperatedly.

"Hmm...a week should be enough time..." Kanon said to herself.

"ALL RIGHT LETS GO OUT TO EAT!" Ritsuko yelled excitedly.

"Again? Your stomach looks big already...and thats not goof for an old woman..." I said with the best straight face I had.

"H-hey that's not true...I'm not that old am I Katski-chan?" She asked with sad eyes.

"You look like you're older than a dead conifer!" Akatsuki said in a cheery voice.

"..." Ritsuko went quiet.

"Kanon..?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Old than that." She said looking up from her book.

"..." she hung her head down.

"I'm getting hungry! Let's hurry!" Akatsuki yellowed pushing Ritsuko out.

"I passed by a bar yesterday called Le Renard Noir. How about we go there and celebrate Hitomi's success in finding the painting?" Kanon suggested.

"Of course I found it." I said with a confident smile.

"Yeah!" Akatsuki said grinning.

We head out and followed Kanon to the bar. We sat down at a table in a corner. A man with orange hair comes over and gives us some menus.

"What would you ladies like to have?" he asked with a smile.

"A beer for each of us please!" Ritsuko happily.

"Boss! We need three draft beers!" He yelled to a man in the kitchen.

"You mean four..."Akatsuki said grumpily.

"Aren't you too younger-" he started.

I try to hold in my laughter. I looked at Ritsuko and Kanon to see that they were doing the name.

"..." Akatsuki glared at us.

"I'm 21..." She said without looking at the waiter.

"Tsuko! What are you doing laughing!? I understand that Kay and Tomi, but not you!" She said pouting.

"S-sorry K-Katski-chan..." Ritsuko said still laughing.

The man came back with four draft beers.

"Sorry about that." He said to Akatsuki.

She finally looked up and saw his face. Her eyes opened in surprise. Akatsuki stared at the man walked back to the kitchen.

"Katski what's wrong?" Kanon asked.

"You like him?" I said jokingly.

"No! He just...seems familiar." She said quietly.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**


	3. 2 Catching Up

_Chapter 2~_

**Hiro's POV:**

"Riki." I called out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"See those group of girls over there?" I asked looking at the group of four.

"Yeah? Why?" He asked quizzically.

"It's just that...they look a bit familiar..." I said quietly.

"Huh? You have a good eye Hiro. If you say that they're familiar, then we probably know them or something." He said following my gaze.

_Where have I met them? More importantly who are they..?_

I think to myself as I search through my memory.

"All this thinking is making my head hurt. Let's just go up to them." I said standing up.

"No...it looks like they don't want to be disturbed right now..." Riki said looking at the straight haired brunette.

**Kanon's POV:**

I get my usual serious expression back on.

"Guys let's review our plan on our next mission." I said looking at each of them.

They're faces immediately turn serious.

"Are you sure we should be discussion out plan _here_? What if someone overhears?" Ritsuko said with her eyes looking around. Her facial expression slightly changes as if she noticed something.

"There are two guys staring at us. By the looks of it, they probably want to talk to us." She said turning her eyes away from them.

We change our faces back to a carefree face. As soon as we change our face, a guy with black hair and the orange haired waiter came over to us.

"Hey! May we sit with you?" The orange haired guy asked with a smile.

"Um...Sure. I guess?" I said looking at the others.

"Of course we'd be happy to!" Ritsuko said excitedly.

"I hope that you aren't planning to flirt with them. You're too old for that." Hitomi said in a mean yet jokingly way.

"I-I am not!" She quickly denied.

"You stumbled..." Akatsuki said with her emotionless expression.

"Katski-chan! Don't say that with that face!" She said sulking.

"But I was born with this face..." She said in a child-like manner.

Arguing with them on little things like this is so fun...Wait...**we forgot about those guys! **

I quickly turned to them. "S-sorry, they're always like that." I apologized.

"It's fine. We're just like that too." The orange haired man said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"But we're MUCH worse..." He said laughing.

**Riki's POV:**

"That's not us. It's just Boss and Takuto." I said with a smirk.

"Riki...when you're drunk-" Hiro started.

"H-hey you don't need to tell them that!" I quickly stopped him.

"Wait...Takuto...? Riki...?" The wavy haired girl said to herself.

"I knew it was you guys!" She suddenly said.

"Huh?" I was a bit surprised since Hiro said the name thing at the same time as her.

**Akatsuki's POV:**

"That means...Hiro!" I said hugging the orange hair man who was one of my best friends when I was a kid.

"Woah!" He yelped as when I suddenly hugged him.

"Oh s-sorry" I said. I could feel my face getting red.

Hiro was not only my childhood friend, but he was also my first crush. He was also my last.

"Katski-chan what are you doing!? Don't just hug random people!" Tsuko said after I let go of him.

"Random people? Tsuko...this is Riki and Hiro here!" I said.

"WHAT!?" The yelled at once. Aparently they hadn't figured out who they were yet.

"You didn't realize..?" I asked tilting my head.

"Haaaah...not everyone has eyes as good as yours..." Hitomi said sighing.

Kanon stood up and went up to Riki and pulled on his cheeks.

"Owww What are you doing!?" He said trying to make her let go.

"Just trying to see if you were actually Riki." She said happily.

"Wheres Takuto?" Tomi tried to say without being embaressed.

"PFFFT! AHAHA!" Tsuko started to laugh as Tomi's face turned red.

"Takuto's over at the counter eating pork no-" Riki started to say but Tomi was gone before he even finished.

"Wow she really likes Takuto doesn't she?" Kanon said with a mischievous grin.

"Yep." Riki said with the same exact smile on his face.

(Uh-oh I have a bad feeling about this :3)

**Takuto's POV:**

(We can all guess what's on his mind right..? Oh well let me just continue :3)

_Mmmm...Pork Noodles...yummy pork noo-_

"Takuto!" I heard a voice from behind.

"What the..?!" I said as someone jumped on my back.

"COUGH COUGH What the.. COUGH hell was that for...COUGH" I said choking on my pork noodles.

"Do you remember me?" She asked with a happy smile. My eyes widened when I saw her.

"Hi...Hitomi?"

I stood up and hugged her...then there was a flashing sound.

"What the..?" I started.

"Akatsuki!?" Hitomi exclaimed.

The little girl in front of us was aparently Akatsuki.

"You're as tiny as always..." I said.

"I'm not tiny..." She said with her emotionless face.

She started typing away on her phone.

"Ka-katski-chan...what are you doing..?" Hitomi asked. She took the phone and when she saw it, she turned pale.

"Even if you delete it, my one thousand of my followers still saw it already...and I posted it Twittle, LaceBook, Rinstagram and other social medias...you won't delete it all in time..." Akatsuki said with her still as ever emotionless look.

"Y-your evil...!" Hitomi said sulking.

"Who said she wasn't?" A straight haired brunette said. _Kanon? _I thought.

"She once cooked me soup full of tobasco sauce." A woman with a brown bob said. _Ritsuko?_

"So...what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came here by chance but we never knew that you guys were here." Kanon said.

"Tsuko...Kay...Tomi...It's 12 O'Clock...we should get going." akatsuki said with sad childlike eyes.

"Haaah...I guess we should go. Im tired. We'll drop by sometime later!" Kanon said as they were leaving.

_What just happened...? _

**TO BE CONTINUED~**


	4. 3 Mission Failed Mission Accomplished

_Chapter 3~_

**Hitomi POV:**

"Um...Katsuki-chan don't you think that you've had too much to drink...?" I asked hesitantly.

"No I have nosh!" She slurred.

"Nosh..." Ritsuko mimicked.

"Dun copy me Shuuko...!" Akatsuki pouted.

"Dun..." Ritsuko continued mimicking.

"Shuuko..." Kanon joined in.

"Go take care of her." Ritsuko said obviously talking to me.

"Yep. I've got work. So...take care of Akatsuki!" Kanon said carefreely.

"It sure doesn't sound like you're busy!" I complained.

Kanon ignored me and walked out the door with Ritsuko.

"Tsuko! Where are you going!?" I demanded.

"To her concert. Duh." She said waving behind her.

"Hey! Why do you guys get to go while I watched her?!" I tried to say but they were already gone. I could hear their laughter even with the door closed.

"Tomi..." she said with an innocent face.

"Y-yes...?" I asked hesitantly.

Her eyes looked innocent. Too scarily innocent.

"H-hey Katski-chan..." I pleaded as she dragged me to her room.

_**A Few Days Later...**_

**3rd Person POV:**

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"It's showtime."

Two people said almost exactly at the same time.

A group of girls come out a van at the back while a group of men come out a van at the front.

"Ritsuko. Is the security hacked yet?" Kanon asked.

"...someone beat me to it. You have company." She said.

"The Black Foxes...Tch! Katski! Speed it up! The Black Foxes are already here!" Kanon yelled to the transceiver.

"Yes ma'am." she replied back.

"Good. No one took the painting yet. I'll be there in a minute." Akatsuki said triumphly.

"Hurry the guards should be passing by your area in twenty seconds."

"Already out." She replied.

"...The painting is gone." Kenshi said.

"What!?" Riki was surprised.

"Oh wait there's a card..."

"Well what does it say?"

"Theres a picture of a white cat..."

"Silver Cats." Takuto said interrupting their back and forth conversation.

"Who?" Hiro asked.

"I heard on the news that some thieves had been stealing paintings and leaving a a card with a picture of a silver cat on it." He said.

"They stole it while I already did the hacking...! Those lazy bastards!" He grumbled.

"Tch...Mission failed. Next time we _will_ beat them." Riki said entering the van.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**


	5. Update 1

_Heh...Please don't kill me...sorry, this isn't a chapter but rather an update notice?_

**Okay, before I tell you the news, I WILL update Chapter 4 today. So don't kill me yet...**

I've realized that I made the series a bit too comedy-ish. I was just wondering if I should make it

**A: **_More serious_

**B:**_ Keep it the same_

**C: **_Both of the above _(Like keep it serious but don't change it...Its hard to explain.)

**D:** _Other_

So what do you guys think?

If you're here on

**Facebook:** Comment your answer

**Fanfiction Net:** Message me

**My Computer Data:** Get out. _Now._

_Baaaii~_


End file.
